Random Percabeth One-Shots
by The1andOnlyWiseGirl
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots about Percabeth. Feel free to give suggestions, quotes, ideas, anything. I own none of the characters. Please read and review.


Love

_{"A guy out there is meant to be the love of your life, your best friend, your soul mate, the one you can tell your dreams to. He'll brush the hair out of your eyes. Send you flowers when you least expect it. He'll stare at you the entire movie, even though he paid $8 to see it. He'll call to say goodnight or just cause he is missing you. He'll look in to your eyes and tell you, __**"Your the most beautiful girl in the world"**__, and for the first time in your life, you'll believe it." Nicholas Sparks} _

Annabeth Chase was NEVER late. For anything. Be it, school, her job, or a date. That is, until now. She was working extra hours today at the cafe, her most current job, to earn some extra cash. And all was fine until she remembered her date with her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. Annabeth had known Percy since 6th grade, when they had to do a biology project together. He was known as the troube maker, the difficult one, the stupid one. But, Annabeth begged to differ. Sure, he could ACT stupid, but, he could and can be very smart if he chose to be. He just...chooses not to be. The plan was, after the stupid project was done, never talk to each other again. But as time went on, the two found out that they had more in common than they originally thought. For example, they were both hard headed and love to get on each others nerves. and as much as they wanted to, the two just kept coming back to each other. Soon enough, Percy and Annabeth were best friends. The kind that told one another everything. From stupid things like a fear to dream they had had the previous night.

Sure, there were a lot of fights. But that's what best friends are supposed to do. And after four, grusome years of being friendzoned, Percy finally asked Annabeth to go out on a date. And that is where they stand now.

As Annabeth rushed to the office box in front of the movie theater, where they were meeting, she ran into someone. Literally, ran into someone. And who might that be? Why, the one and only Percy Jackson. Just as Annabeth was about to apologize for running into to the person, she noticed who it was and smiled up at him.

"Hey, I thought I'm the one who is supposed to be late. Not you." Percy said, smiling smugly.

"Oh, haha, real funny. I got caught up with work. And I was going to apologize, but now, I don't think I will." Annabeth replied, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, relax. I'm kidding! Now, come on, I did not pay $16 dollars to stand OUTSIDE the theater." And with that, he dragged her inside.

"What movie are we seeing, anyway?" Annabeth questioned, as they worked their way through the crowd of people.

"Oh, uh, I don't know."

"How do you NOT know what movie? You bought the tickets, right?" She stopped to ask, pulling her hair out of the neat bun she had done for work.

"Yes, I bought the tickets," he said, pulling the tickets out of his pocket, "it's just, when they asked what movie I said which ever movie was best and now, here we are."

"And...you didn't bother to lok at the tickets to see what movie?" Her face shown with amusement.

"Uhhh...no?"

"Ha, real, smart. Why don't you look now?" She said, her hair now layin over her face like a shield.

"Eh, to much work. I'll just give the tickets to the ticket person and he can tell us what theater to go to. Problem solved." He answered as he moved his fingers across her face gently, brushing her hair out of her face, and tucking the hair behind her ear. And they just stared at each other. For who knows how long. That is, until Percy coughed and and said, "We should get to the movie. So were not late."

And Annabeth just nodded and followed Percy once again.

The entire movie, Percy stared at Annabeth, and she felt his eyes on her, as if they were weights. _Psht,_ she thought, _he might as well have stayed outside the theater. _But she didn't dare say that.

After the movie, Percy dropped Annabeth off at her house, seeing as that is the most gentleman thing to do.

"Thank you. For taking me out, tonight. I had a good time." Annabeth said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, no problem. I enjoy hanging out with you." Percy said, smiling back,looking down at his feet, and back at her face. "Night Annabeth."

"Goodnight Percy."

_Ring! Ring! _

SSSSAnnabeth rolled over on her side, looking for the culpret of the sound. She glanced at the clock, and read the time.

_2:45 AM _

"Who the hell would call me at two in the morning?!" she screamed quietly. Sitting up and picking up the phone, she answered the call. "Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Hey, sunshine." The voice answered back.

"Ugh, Percy, why are you calling me so early?"

"I couldn't remember if I told you goodnight." He replied.

"So...you call me at two in the morning to find out?"

"I had to know."

"Well, you did. And now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to go to bed, Percy. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Alright. Goodnight. And good morning."

Annabeth smiled and spoke, "Good morning Percy. Bye."

"Bye."

"Morning, Annabeth." Percy said, sitting down at the counter of the cafe. "And, how are you this morning?"

"Good morning. And, I'm fine, thank you very much." She said smiling. Percy tilted his head as he stared at Annabeth. "What is it?" Confusion written all over her face.

"Is there something on your face?" He asked, now leaning over the counter.

"Yeah, makeup. I wear it all the time."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not pretty. I have flaws." She answered, looking at the floor.

Percy was now on top of the counter, and grabbed Annabeth's face as gently as possible, and made him look up at him. "Annabeth Chase, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. And don't forget that."

And for the first time ever, Annabeth Chase believed it.


End file.
